Ash's betrayal
by Haloixix13
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends and is nearly killed. Now he must go to the least likely people to call friends. Ash X Millis Steel. Don't own pokemon
1. The betrail

**Ketchum's Steel**

**An: Another oddball ship from me.**

**I guess this is going to be my thing, well if you haven't guessed**

**This will have Millis Steel and the antagonists from M17**

**Begin**

As Ash and friends are enter Pallet town after Ash lost the league, making it to the finals they stumble upon his old friends.

"Welcome back!" They yelled with glee, but something was wrong it seemed to him.

"Hey guys" he said a little depressed. He felt something poke his shoulder.

"Good Job in the league, _Neffe_" Asis said," however depression should not come over a simple league".

"Why must I always lose", Ash said clutching his head.

"You don't lose in war games", Asis said encouraging him.

"Yea, but on with the party" Ash said with a little more life.

Serena put an hand on Ash's shoulder, Bonnie grabbed Ash's pants(**An: Not like that sicko)**, and Clemont grabbed his other shoulder.

"Let's go and enjoy the party", Serena said with a hint on her cheek.

The party had drinks, from Pepsi to Beer, and food from burgers to tacos. Everyone was having a great time, well almost everyone, poor Ash was in the hall thinking about Yveltal's return. Why couldn't he win a league if he could stop legendaries from fighting. He went outside and starred at the moon.

"beautiful night, huh", Ash heard.

He turned around to find his father sitting in a tree.

"Yea I guess so" Ash said with a bit of resentment.

"I know you resent me for leaving you alone most of your life, but I have a job to do. Leading my people to a brighter future is as important as raising you" Jeez said.

"Alright brother leave him to enjoy his night or wallow in his sorrows" Asis said coming outside with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Onkel _has been more of a father than you" Ash said coldly.

Asis had a 'leave me out of this' look on his face and left as did Jeez.

Ash looked at his house before going inside. When he got there though the room was dark. Ash looked around for his friends he felt something hit him in the eye taking it OUT!

"GAHH!" Ash cried, clutching his bleeding eye socket.

He stumbled outside and with his good eye he saw all his friends, even Serena, were grinning.

"Wha- Why" Ash said in agony.

"You were never going to be able to help us, but the shadows have offered us grand rewards for your head" Said Misty and Clemont.

Brock took out a knife and cut Ash's abdomen open. As Ash's blood hit the ground the grass grew greatly(**An: wow alliteration)**, Flowers bloomed, and everything flourished.

"Wow I've heard stories of superhuman blood bringing instant-prosperity but this is amazing", Said May

Iris looked at the monsters she was associated with and made a decision. Iris tripped Cilan and ran quickly, ignoring the pain of seeing her **Friend** hurt.

They looked and Brock said" Forget her, she won't get anything, so let's finish this job and get our stuff".

"You think the Shadows care about you, the moment your done they will kill all of you" Ash warned.

"Well one less brat to annoy us will be find, besides we can always run" Said Dawn.

Pikachu came out and laughed at Ash's pain.

Brock raised the knife and swung it at Ash's throat. Suddenly a portal, a wormhole to be precise opened up and took Ash before closing.

Everyone was confused except Clemont, who said" Curse you Asis, curse you". Right before bat crap fell on his head.

**(Meanwhile back at the hall of justice… Lol twice ive made that joke: An)**

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Ash" Asis said glumly.

"Where am*_coughs up blood*_ I" Ash said weakly.

"welcome to my realm, The Void, The Rift-" Asis said before being cut off

"eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwwwwww" Said a Black ghost dragon with a golden mask.

"Giratina?"Ash asked quickly.

She nodded, _it's been a while Ash._

"-and the Distortion world" Asis said before scratching Giratina's underbelly." She's missed you"

Ash found everything getting fuzzy.

"I have to send you to get help from doctors in your world" Asis said.

Then, as quickly as it brought him here, Ash and Asis went through a portal… and landed right next to the Steel's Chocolate shop.

(**An: great huh so If you cant guess the ship shall be AshXMillis .S**

**R&R)**


	2. A Day Off not really

**Steel Chocolate**

**(An it was nice to know that at least one person read my last chapter so thank you thor)**

Millis Steel was starting to enjoy the good life. Her father opened up a chocolate store for them to bring joy and love to families. It was all thanks to that boy. The boy whose name she never got. The boy who had tried to do what was right regardless of temptations

"Millis, Millis, MILLIS!" said her father.

"Oh sorry must have spaced out" She said

"Why don't you take the day off, we only get our customers at night and you have worked all week" Argus said.

"No its fine I'm just a little tired, just give me a few minutes I'll be ok" said Millis hoping he would buy it.

"No take the day off or I'll have to fire you for disobeying your boss" he said" the old gang is coming by for a little reunion".

Millis remembered Ninja Riot and Marilyn Flame how they all got blasted to stone by….Yveltal, the thought made her shudder. The forrest turned to death, the sight of dead wood everywhere was horrifying.

"I actually do need some air" She said needing to clear her thoughts.

"Good now get out of here before I change my mind" Argus said with a laugh.

As Millis left the store she was thinking about what to do with the day off. She saw some duckletts playing with water gun so Millis decided the park was good for both her and Chesnaught.

When she got there the day was pretty normal. Some parent asked if she could watch their kids, which she accepted, Just to keep her occupied. She watched the kids playing with pokemon and remembered how she would play with chespin outside. Afterwards Millis went to the market. As she walked down the street she saw a big mech unit regarded as the "Timber Wolf" on patrol. Since the shadows moved in the security has been getting higher and higher.

"Why hello there my sweet", a rather arrogant voice said.

"Good grief Matt cant you stop for ONE DAY!" Said Millis rather loudly.

"As soon as you accept my date", Said matt as if it were a good deal.

Matt was**(AN: an oc) **very muscular had hair that went strait out and thought he was the hottest guy in town also think that because of this he could be jerk to anyone he wanted. His boy band consisted of some boys trying to be like him and pick up some turned down dates.

"Don't count on it in this life time" Millis said sarcastically.

He grunted angrily and stormed off into the crowd knocking people, who were in his path, over. His boy band and the girls who visited the shop thought she was crazy. Speaking of boy band they were running off in his direction trying to keep up.

Millis sighed, Matt would probably go home throw a fit, then find a new crazy pickup line and try again. It had been like this for-

Suddenly A Timber wolf nearly stepped on her making here loose her train of though.

Millis thought it was time to go home. She bought some turmeric, some Thai paste, and some Valerian root.(**AN: anyone who has studied herbs knows what they will be used for)**

When she got back Riot and Flame were playing poker with Argus. Apparently no one had stopped by because she alway's was the best with people.

"Riot and I were wondering where you were" said Marilyn

"She is right since you were hardly late on our _old job_" Said Ninja

"Had a run in with Matt and a Timber wolf pilot" Millis said so they wouldn't make any 'relationship' comments but no such luck.

"Did you accept I hear he is very handsome for his age" Said Marilyn Flame

"Muscular and brutish is more like it and he's a dick to people" Millis said with no emotion in her voice.

"Well we won-" Ninja startedbut was cut off by a BOOM BOOM BOOM

"We're closed" Argus said

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

" I said we're closed!" Argus yelled with some anger in his voice.

_Boom boom boom_

"If you want in you'll have to break down that door!" Argus yelled. He and his big mouth.

_Bang_! As the door shattered to pieces and a young man with a bandana with a half of an infinity sign on it came in carrying a blood object.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR" Argus cried

"I'll fix it later right now I need your help to fix my friend" The young man said as he laid the object on the table revealing it to be a boy.

"What happened to this guy " said Ninja

"Get the first aid kit Millis" cried Argus in a hurry.

She quickly grabbed it and ran to give it to her dad. Then she saw _HiM_.

"Dad don't you recognize this kid" Millis said with interest. Her dad looked at him.

"This is the kid who saved us from Yveltal" Argus exclaimed

"Yea his name is Ash Ketchum" the boy said

Argus started sewing his wounds together, then he saw the cuts from the door exploding started to fade. Argus finished sewing and left Ash on the table.

**(picture description time YAY)** everyone left, then out of nowhere Millis starts rising from under the table**(think of Gmod idiot box when the combine peeks at something)** and started examining him.

Asis walked back in to find a girl starring at his nephew with examining eyes.

"Uhh what ar-" He was cut off by 3 Timberwolf lights shining through the windows.

"Well F_" Asis said.

**What will happen even I don't know, just kidding I bet*Mic is suddenly unplugged* I want to give a shout out to thor 94 and OthelloFurtherShipper For reviewing my stories first Thx guys love you all (no homo)**

**R&R**


	3. Salvation

Star Adder

**This was written for those who thought mechassault was awesome(I don't own it by the way) **

**But it also has a plot affiliator.**

**Please review tell me what you like hate want or never want.**

"We don't know they are here for us do we" Asis said.

"What else could they be here for" Millis whispered angrily

"Hey I know its late but we need some chocolate for the night shift" one of the shadows yelled in

"Are you kidding me" She said a little loud before opening the door,"oh well after all you big strong Shadows keep our streets safe right".

One of them blushed before asking" can we come in"

"Sure you can come in" She said as Millis opened the doorway eyes telling Asis to hide only to find he wasn't there.

"alright can we get 5 boxes of snicker, 3 boxes of spanish chocolate, and 4 boxes of twix" the first one asked.

"Sure and its on the house" She said.

"Really thanks" They said and Millis discovered they were probably young, friendly, and didn't know what happened usually.

As they left the last one stopped.

"What is it" the other two asked.

"I think something is up" he said

"What makes you say that" Millis said heart rate excelerating.

"Well for one I think I heard two voices, you were very nervous around us, your heart rate is accelerating and there's blood on the ground here and your shirt" The shadow said.

"Ok Sherlock, what do you think happened" Millis said trying to stay calm.

"Well I think someone illegal was here injured and probably with someone" The shadow improvised

"Well I didn't want to do this" a voice said sadly, suddenly the 3 timberwolves disappeared and the two shadows outside poped up inside. Asis became visible **(AN: Because superhuman and shadows can become invisible)**, knocked two out and ripped the last one in half.

Millis just stared in awe of this immense strength.

_Mean while_

"Ugghh where am I, all I remember is-"Ash said as he woke up from loss of blood. He tried to reach a glass of water on a table only to have his hand push the glass off causing it to shatter. Then Ash saw where he was. He was in a dark room on a bed with pokeball covers and a nightstand with a lamp. Ash tried to sit up but he had lost his depth perception and flipped over on the floor.

Suddenly the door leading into the room clicked.

Ash quickly looked at the ground and picked up a sharp piece of glass. The door gradually opened so Ash quickly opened the window and hid behind the bed.

The door opened to reveal a blue ninja.

The ninja ran to the window thinking Ash was gone. As he turned back he was met by some glass to the throat.

"Make a sound and I kill you" Ash said with fear and sadness in his voice," Understand".

The ninja nodded.

"You look familiar, tell me your name," Ash said with curiosity.

"They call me Ninja Riot" Said the ninja.

"I remember now! You were one of those people trying to capture Diancie and get rich", Ash said surprised.

Ninja Riot nodded.

"Oh well, now walk" Ash said pushing him out the door.

The walked down the hall until Ash heard voices.

" I swear we were on patrol, we weren't after anyone, we were just doing our round**(AN: Gosh this is annoying trying to get the character right)**" said a voice.

"I believe you" Ash recognized this voice to be Asis's.

Then sound of energy flowing into something was heard.

"Could we trust them" said a voice deep and gruff.

"No one can trust Shadows, not even themselves" Asis said.

"Still I think they should have been killed not freed" Said a feminine voice.

Ash suddenly burst into the room holding the glass to Ninja Riot's throat.

"Start telling me what's going on Ace" Ash said in a panic," Why are you with thieves and criminals"

"EX-criminals, Ashton they have stopped living the life of crime" Asis said trying to calm him down.

"Oh…sorry about that" Ash said sheepishly(**AN: I have no idea what that means please leave a comment explaining that)**.

"Really sorry is all you have to say, not 'You deserve a little money for my actions' or 'I cant believe I was so horribl-" Ninja started but was cut off by a girl who couldn't have been more than 15.

"Give it a rest about taking care of him" She said," I'm Millis by the way."

"Hey all of you were from the Yveltal crisis" Ash said examining them all.

"We don't care about the past just tell us your story" Said Argus Steel," how did you get this way".

So Ash explained the betrayal in all of its horror and painfulness.

"Wow", said Millis," I never though your friends would betray you".

"I thought the same thing… man this feel like a fanfiction story made to entertain people with my suffering, but that couldn't happen" Ash said sadly.

"Well you can stay for a week, then you will need to start doing work for the shop "said Argus.

"First, Asis could you fix my eye" Ash said curiously.

"What is he talking about" Said the group except Asis.

"I have power over quantum energy, the life force of planets" Asis explained," So I can manipulate it to heal Ash's eye".

Asis began to hold purple and gold electric energy( **think of seraphim construction enery in SupCom FA).**

The group watched in awe as Ash opened his left eye. The only difference was this eye was purple and possessed mysterious powers.

"Ill get to work right away" Ash said with a grin.

**So Ash's eye is back… the next chapter will have a special guest appearing in all his majestic power. His name is: Ha you actually thought I would tell you that.**

**So please tell me what you want to see in this story. R&R**


	4. Guest star

** Hey guys, back at my other home. I am using microsoft word at my main home but, her I use wordpad (Gagging noises). Som forgive me if my english isnt so good, or literature for those who are technical. **

**Anyway I said there would be a guest star in this chapter. I Try to keep my promises. I would very much appreciate more reviews so I know what needs to be filled in. **

**BEGIN**

The next few days were great for Millis. Less work, only running the cash register, and having Ash do the lifting gave her a lot of time. That would be great if she knew what to do with it all. Well after talking with Ash hearing about the adventures with Asis and he, she did find the time flew quickly.

After word she recieved some news. A V.I.P. was comming to buy a lot of their chocolate. When the day came Millis mad sure everything was in order.

Nothing could mess this day u-

_Ching_

Millis looked over to find, of course Mark and his boy band.

"he-" he started.

"Get out!" Millis shouted.

"Actually I think ill stay, I love this place so much, After all, I buy a lot of chocolate from here", Mark stated proudly.

"Just leave", she said pleading.

"Just one date" he teased" and ill be out of your hair"

"I said it one thousand times and I never get tired of saying it" Millis said"NO!"

"Well then I guess im staying" Mark replied threateningly.

Ash walked in the isle." Hey jack***, get the hint, she doesnt like you" He stated.  
_CHing boom boom_

A man with a red goattee walked in.

"Are youher boy friend" MArk stated jealousy raidiating from his face.

"kinda" Ash stated" Im an boy and her friend".

Mark looked at Millis and said" So how are you going to get me to leave". he stated cockly.

"I am going to ask you once and only once please leave" Ash said with a threat.

"Ha you going to beat all of us up, cripple" Mark said. Ever since the betrayal Ash had been walking with a limp.

Ash simple sighed and muttered something about 'always choosing the hard way' and got in a battle stance.

Mark simply handed his shirt, after giving Millis a wink, to one of his buddies.

They started forward until they were in strike range and Mark threw a punch. Ash side stepped and uppercut him releasing an 'oooph'. Mark quickly recovered and tried a kick. Ash moved at Bruce Lee speed dodging the kick and rapidly punching Mark in the face until he was knocked unconsious.

The man who'd walked in just watched with an grin as Mark was dragged out by his buddies.

Ash grinned at Millis and her shocked face. He had performed with a high red belt's technique and speed as required by tae kwon doe **(an: I am a high red belt just so you know)**.

Suddenly 3 shadows walked in and started destroying the chocolate!

The man with the red beard looked very angry at this and asked" do you know who I?"

The shadow who was the leader appearently thought this was an ordinary customer.

"HA a low peasant" He said

"I am CHUCK NORRIS" HE said and round house kicked 2 and puched the other one. They all died instantly.

"No body touches my favorite chocolate, by the way I believe you were expecting me" Said Chuck Norris.

**An: so I believe the guest was chuck norris**

**R&R**


	5. The start of victory

**Hey guys I wont be updating this until the reviews get to 15 total.**

Chuck Norris looked at the variety of chocolate

"Why did the Shadows start destroying the chocolate" Millis said with complete confusion.

"Because the hate any thing blessed or made by God' Chuck said" Haven't you noticed how heavenly chocolate tastes, Ill have 3 boxes of Snickers please"

"Yea but I thought that was just an expression, that will be 25 dollars please" Millis said

"No God make chocolate so man could taste a small amount of Heaven, I thought it cost more" He said

"It does, but since your Chuck Norris you get a 75% discount" Millis said.

"oh thanks" Chuck finnished as he pulled out a 5 karot gold bar out of his pocket.

_Ching ching_

"We're closed' Millis said

"Well I think you'll make an exception" Asis said with a smug look then looked at Chuck Norris" Hey pal, long time no see'

"It has been what 1000 years" Chuck said**(Not exaggerated cause Chuck Norris never ages)**

" To long my friend" Asis responded

"Well I better get going, have to practice being less powerful so i dont send that guy through the earth" Chuck said and walked out the door.

"Where did the bodies of the shadows go" Millis wondered.

" Oh Chuck kicked them through time" Asis said before turning to Ash" Are you ready"

Ash nodded, time to begin the pokemon tournament.

"your first pokemon will be the dragonets of destiny **(Don't own WoF)**, here are the coordinates" ASis gleefully exclaimed while hold a piece of paper.

Ash took the paper and exclaimed" There are several coordinates, more than 15"

"You will need an arsenal of Pokemon to aid you" Asis said

"Makes sense" Ash said

"Also you'll need a new name, at least until we remove the shadow prescence from the city"

"What will it be"

"well most fanfic have you as Red Or Satoshi so let be creative" Asis said with a _Hmm _then geting smacked by an invisible force**(Thats for breaking the fourth wall)**"... I got it!" he exclaimed

"what, what is it _Onkel _" Ash exclaimed

"Blade," Asis said with glee.

"Hmm intimidating" Ash said" Who are you going to invite" Ash wondered

Asis Grinned wickedly" Everyone, including the traitors"

"Shall I show them my power" Ash said

"You shall"

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

As Ash stood before the arena he heard crying.

"Why did he die" A girl with light yellow hair cried.

"Let me take care of this" Ash said to Millis and the group.

"Excuse me" Ash said

"Huh" said the girl A.K.A. Korrina" Oh sorry' she said trying to wipe here eyes but tears flowed like niagra falls. If she were ever caught this weak anyone could hurt her, beat her, and *Cough* her.

"Why are you crying" Ash said

" My friend killed himself, Ash Ketchum, you may have heard of him" Said Korrina

"Cant say I have" ASh said " Im Blade by the way"

"Korrina" SHe said holding out her hand

" How did your friend die" Blade asked

"He cut himself open with a knife' Korrina said

"KORRINA"Gurkkin Said" What did i say about talking to strangers" Man he just came out of nowhere.

"I am sorry if I have offended you" Blade said bowing like a prince.

"My apologies, she was very close to her friend" Gurkkin said witha hint of sorrow.

"No matter, woh well see you in the arena" Blade said.

"What was that about" Millis said

"Just one of my few mourners" ASh said with sorrow as he went to his register.

**I know, I know i am probably getting greedy but I want more reviews, so until I have a total of 15 reviews on this story,(no spamming if it is done by 3 guest in a row or the same person 5 times, I will ignore it) This story will be on hold.**


	6. Forgiveness

**In Honor of Cocoon of destruction playing tomorrow I have decided to update this fic, despite my preference.**

**Asis will not make an appearance in this opener as it will be filled with much meat of the story.**

Ash walked in the lobby.

The first think he saw was Clemont with 2 demon lords guarding him.

Ash received the voice of Asis in his head _Don't, you can't kill them…..yet_

Ash/ Blade walked up to nurse Joy.

"Yes, I would like a room and to sign up to the tournament" Blade said handing over his pokedex.

Next thing blade knew, Brock ran in" Nurse Joy my love is unconditional for a- OW NOT THE EAR" Brock said as Max pulled him away before noticing Ash.

"Hey who are you I don't think I've ever seen you before" Max said.

"I am blade" Ash said doing his best to hide his anger before turning to Nurse Joy who was still in shock" Would you continue please"

"Right away" Nurse Joy said as she stuck the pokedex in.

At the same time Max got irritated" Hey I'm still talking to you"

Ash again had to hide his anger" I'm not"

Max began to get red with anger" Look I am sorry if me talking to you is an Inconvenience-"

"No you're not, otherwise you'd shut up" Blade finished.

Clemont walked over" is there a problem" He asked threateningly

Blade looked at him, realizing that the odds were not in his favor.

To make matters worse May walked in" Hey who do you think you are, talking down to my little brother"

Blade realized that all eyes were on him.

_Asis help me out what should I say_ Ash pleaded

_Repeat after me:' I was just a little upset with the guy'_

"I was just a little upset with the guy"

_I've had a long journey and I'm tired_

"I've had a long journey and I'm tired"

_I just had a little outburst, it hopefully won't happen again_

"It hopefully won't happen again" Blade finished

May's expression softened" Well, I can understand a long journey, so I'll let you off easy, but don't let it happen again"

"It won't" Ash said thinking_ Man you're a life saver._

_Of course I am_ Asis thought with pride in his thought voice.

A young woman walked up to Ash at that moment and said" Please follow me"

Blade looked at her and said" But I have to wait for my pokedex"

Nurse Joy came out" Here you are your registered"

Blade took his pokedex and walked with the woman.

She pulled him into an alley where a woman with blonde hair and a man with short brown hair sat.

The brown haired man had a scare over his left eye and had two daggers dangling from his belt. Ash could have sworn he's seen this guy before.

"You talked to him, didn't you" The man said.

"Who are you talking about" Ash said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You know who, we've been monitoring you four days now, and you've been talking to yourself, or that's what it appears like" The man said sizing up to Ash" So tell me where is he"

"I don't know who you're talking about" Ash said again fear threaten to take over his voice _Asis a little help would be great_ But he remained silent

"Even now you're probably talking to him" He said with confidence.

"Please sir, there is no need for angry emotions" Ash said with hopefulness in his voice.

"Tell me where he is" The man said reaching for his dagger

The blonde woman finally spoke" Please tell us where he is and we will do you no harm"

Ash eyed them suspiciously" Who are you"

The man spoke first" Reo"

The woman spoke" Tina"

That meant the third had to be-

Ash turned around and bowed" Lady Kym"

Kym smiled" Please take us to him"

"Yes m'lady" Ash said leading them toward the forest.

However halfway through Millis walked up to him

Ash looked at her" Where'd you come from"

She turned "from the tournament, thought I'd let you know round one is about to begin."

Ash immediately enter a shocked state" What!" He said and began sprinting toward the stadium.

As it turned out Ash was right on time.

"And Now" Said the intercom" Blade from our own beloved city against, Iris from the village of dragons".

Blade stepped out onto the field, everything was silence. All he could hear was his breath. He was so focused that he almost tripped, but he saw the rock and stepped over it. The crowd continued cheering, however in his focus, blade heard nothing, he saw nothing, except his objective: Defeat Iris.

_This must be what the special forces of Asis's arm feel like whenever they enter a battlefield_ Ash thought

"Begin" The ref shouted and Iris threw her first pokemon.

"Excadrill lets go" She shouted as the subterranean pokemon appeared.

_Ground and steel type, I know what I want to use_ Ash thought

"Ravager stand in attention" Blade shouted **( An: Don't own C&C)**

The tiberium sprayer entered the field, its special ability activating.

Excadrill was hit by a green light from the ravager, and collapsed in pain.

"Oh no Excadrill, what happened" Iris shouted.

"Ravager's special ability, tiberium detonate: whenever a ground, rock or steel type enters the field while Ravager is on it, The pokemon take 50% damage." Blade said with a smirk

Excadrill got up and muttered an insult at Ravager, in mole people language of course, so it was probably something about Ravagers mom.

"Ravager use karate chop" Blade said.

Iris immediately shouted" Dodge"

Excadrill barely dung underground in time.

"Now use rock smash" Iris shouted

Excadrill jumped out of another hole and slammed into Ravager.

It crashed against the wall.

"Ravager, Tiberium burst" Blade shout causing Ravager to fire a shotgun blast of tiberium at its opponent.

It hit causing Excadrill to flinch in pain.

Iris looked at Excadrill and said" Excadrill return"

Excadrill flew into her pokeball.

She looked at Blade" You're pretty good, but I'm not going out yet"

"Great" Blade said admiring her courage to come the tournament, despite the dangers.

He didn't even hear Gibble enter the field.

Blade looked at ravager and said" Fall back" as he returned it to its pokeball.

"Go Sunny" Blade said as he threw the sand dragon on the field.

Sunny stood up, her golden scales glimmering.

Blade immediately said" Use Nuzzle"

Sunny charged Gibble and rubbed her cheeks against it.

Gibble collapsed fainted.

Iris frowned and, with voice full of sorrow said" Aw, Gibble return"

"Go Excadrill" She shouted

"Sunny use flamethrower' Blade shouted as Excadrill landed on the field

Fire flew and hit Excadrill causing him to fly back.

"Sunny finish this up with Rock smash" Sunny began sprinting at Excadrill which was out of character for her.

"Excadrill use focus blast" Iris shout.

Excadrill fired a focus blast just before rock smash was in range.  
Sunny flinched as it hit her scales, but she finished her attack.

Excadrill was out of the fight.

Both trainers ordered their pokemon to return.

_I bet I know what she'll use next _Ash thought

"Dragonite lets go" Iris shouted

_I love it when I'm right_ Ash thought and sent out ravager

"Dragonite use dragon rush" Iris shouted

"Ravager use tiberium burst" Blade shouted

Unfortunately for dragonite his dragon rush limited its maneuver ability against the inaccurate attack so He ran straight into it.

Dragonite hit the earth instead of ravager.

Dragonite struggled to get up, but when it did purple electricity flew around it.

"Poisoned? How" Iris shouted

Blade smirked" Tiberium is poisonous in any amounts"

Iris looked at the ref" I forfeited"

The ref shouted" She forfeits cease all attacks"

Iris ran down to her entrance crying.

Ash met Iris as she was about to walk out the door." Hey"

Iris looked at him and smiled sadly" Congratulations on your victory"

"No, good job holding up against me" Blade said to her.

She thought for a minute and then said" Thanks, I'll see you around"

And she walked out the door.

Millis met Ash with a 'congrats' hug.

Ash smiled and looked at Reo" Ill take you to Asis."

**Micah 7:18-19**

**Who is a God like you, who pardons sin and forgives the transgression of the remnant of his inheritance? You do not stay angry forever but delight to show mercy. You will again have compassion on us; you will tread our sins underfoot and hurl all our iniquities into the depths of the sea.**


	7. Sweet revenge

**I know yesterday had an update but still I can't get enough of the group.**

**Diancie and Cocoon of destruction just played and I heard Millis's voice for the first time.**

**I have decided to call this Guardianhipping ( because they both have protect Diancie)**

**Asis: Why am I here**

**Me: for my amusement**

**Asis: I should be killing Terro, not ….well my nephew needs my help.**

**Me: on with the story**

Asis was training in a forest.

Then he saw Reo, causing Ash to become immediately nervous.

According to their history, Reo had stabbed High Priest Asis in the back, before he got the title 'High Priest'

Asis looked shocked, but not at Reo, instead he was scared of…..Kym.

Ash heard rumors from Superhuman knights about Kym, but still she didn't seem dangerous.

Millis slipped her hand into Ash's.

This caught Ash by surprise, but strangely he welcomed it.

(PoV Change: Millis)

Millis could feel the tension in the air.

She felt like she had brought a 3 Nukes to a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick.

Asis lunged at Kym to hug her, but was stopped by a smack to the face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"That was to see if you weren't an illusion" Kym said before smacking him again" That was for leaving in a hurry"

Asis got the hug on the third try.

Reo walked up and pat Asis on the back claiming" Good to see you buddy"

Asis looked at him and asked" Why are you here?"

Asis looked at Millis" was it your idea to bring him here"

Millis said" Maybe so, Maybe not"

Reo said" Look, I know you and I hadn't full mended our friendship, so I just wanted to restore things for the better"

Asis half closed his eyes in a frown" you stabbed me in the back, LITERALLY!"

Tina spoke up" Good grief, 500 years is long enough, let it go"

Asis mumbled" I hate that song"

Millis was about to walk away when she heard" You're going to be late for your match"

Millis panicked as did Ash

Ash Looked at here" You entered"

She smirked" Yep!"

Ash face palmed before looking at Asis" Can you teleport her there"

Asis smirked before they all went through the void.

Millis had never wanted to enter this place.

Ash told her stories about people who became vegetables from their experience.

Personally she liked not being a vegetable.

She saw a dragon fly up to her and grin.

It's body was mad of smoke, the only thing that wasn't was a chrome blade on its tale, and its teeth.

She remembered that color all too well: it was Yveltal red.

Then before she could see more, Millis was at her entrance.

The intercom suddenly said" Millis Steel and Serena please report to the battlefield"

Millis walked on the field her heart pounding as the cheering crowds encased her thoughts.

The ref said" This will be a 2 on 2 battle" because of time reasons and party sizes"

Millis looked at him" I can live with that"

Serena smirked and said" Funny, meeting you here"

Millis thought about how to respond before a voice came in her head _She is testing you, she doesn't believe Ash is dead, don't tell her anything_

Millis smiled and said" I know, though seeing you is unexpected, say where is that boy"

Serena looked caught in the spotlight for a second, before she almost looked like she was listening to someone, then responded" He's not with us anymore"

Millis smirked and shrugged" Well if you see the Cutie tell him I said hi"

Serena almost looked upset" Let's just get on with it, ref wake up and do your job"

The referee suddenly shook his head and said" Battle begin"

The both called out their signature pokemon

"Chesnaught"

"Delphox"

"Chesnaught use mudshot" Millis shouted

The mud hit Delphox, which cause Serena's anger to boil.

"Delphox use psy-beam" Serena said.

"Use dig to doge' Millis said, taking advantage of Serena's frustration.

Millis decide to press her advantage** (An: Man I always wanted to say that)**" Hey when you see that boy, tell I'll meet him in the back room"

Serena turned red, from anger probably" He's mine" She said

Chesnaught burst out of the ground slamming into Delphox.

"Delphox Flamethrower, Go" Serena said with rage.

The flamethrower hit Chesnaught, dropping it to one knee.

"Chesnaught use mudshot" Millis said with the addition" Hey Serena, maybe he'll call me sweety one day"

Serena burst into Rage" Quit doing taunting ME!" however she didn't have time to tell Delphox to dodge.

"And Delphox is down, what will Serena's next pokemon be"

Serena grit her teeth" You used my crush against me, you really are sinister"

"It's all part of the game" Millis stated again smirking.

"Pangoro, let's go" Serena shouted.

"Chesnaught use hammer arm" Millis shouted

"Pangoro use hammer-arm as well" Serena shouted.

The attacks clashed, cause damage to both sides to take damage.

"Pangoro use low sweep"

"Counter with spike shield" Millis shouted.

Pangoro slammed into the spiky wall, injuring itself.

"Pangoro use feint attack" Serena yelled. Pangoro leapt in a zigzag path before hitting its target.

Chesnaught backed away from the force.

"Chesnaught pinmissle" Millis said eager to wrap this up.

"Pangoro, dodge!" Serena said.

Pangoro jumped missing the pinmissles.

Millis immediately yelled" Chesnaught hammer-arm"

"Pangoro, do the same" Serena said

They charged at each other, though right as they were about to hit, Chesnaught Matrix style evaded the attack, before swinging his.

A Random explosion came from their attacks, despite not being explosive at all.

Pangoro collapsed.

"And the winner is Millis Steel" The ref shouted, and the crowd cheered.

Millis smiled and walked back to her entrance.

Ash was waiting, in his Magika hood, as Asis called it.

Millis saw the way he was staring at her

"What?" She asked before remembering her taunts at Serena.

"Why did you use me in those taunts" He asked

"Because I knew she had a crush on you and it was easy to exploit" Millis said

"Still got a dirty mind I see" Ash said

"Well, I guess so, But I still won" Millis stated proudly.

Argus walked over and smiled at her" My little girl, you make me so proud" He said hugging her.

Ash looked at Millis and said"….So…Um.. Would, like to….I dunno…..get something to eat, before my cousin joins the tournament**(An: Yes Ze is coming to kill you all, ha ha ha)**

Millis thought for a second before deciding _What could go wrong_" Yes I would" She said holding out her arm, which Ash locked in his arm and they walked out of the tournament arena.

Argus looked and smiled before saying" My little girl is growing up"

Two demon lords suddenly appeared behind him and pulled a mask over his face.

**So what will happen to Argus.**

**Also Anyone who has played Perisno mod for mount and blade knows who fights demon lords…..don't spoil it**

**Also, I guess there is some myth about me not reading reviews, because people aren't reviewing, there are 13 people favoring this story and 9 following, not to mention the guests. Please no review goes unread by me, and that goes for all my stories.**

**Also Ze will make an appearance to get my friend to start reading this, also he gonna kick some A**.**

**R&R They don't go unnoticed.**


	8. Cupcake

**Me: Oh, I'm Pissed someone in my tae kwon doe class broke my glasses, I was pissed, also it wasn't an accident, as he hook-punched my glasses. Asis will be sitting this one out cause he's smart enough to know that when I'm in this state, eternality won't save him. So Asis take my rage and KICK SOME ASS.**

Ash took Millis to a 3-star restaurant.

She smiled as they passed a statue.

It was very old, but Ash recognized a chaos knight when he saw one.

The Chaos knight order was not the first order dedicated to serving Asis, but were one of the most famous. The original order was long disbanded and forgotten.

"_Sieg _Asis" Ash said as he walked by.

They got to the restaurant, and were seated immediately.

"Well that was quick" Millis said.

"Yea my uncle owns this restaurant" Ash said proudly.

'I didn't know Asis knew how to cook" Millis teased.

"Oh no it's Pyris, my flaming uncle's" Ash replied, a laughter heard in his voice.

"You know this reminds me of Diancie's adventure" Millis said sadly.

"Ha, you mean when you told me to "Listen to your elders kid"" Ash said in a mocking voice.

Millis looked at him grabbed the ketchup bottle, put some on her finger, and whacked it up Ash's nose.

The waiter came over and said" _Bonjour _I am Alan and I will take your order, shall we start with drinks"**(Not mega evolution guy, different being)**

Ash smiled and said" _Eau"_

Millis smiled and said" Moi Aussi"

Alan smiled and walked away.

Millis looked at Ash and said" I didn't know you were multilinguist".

"It's required for a commando to learn, so if he is ever captured, he can still record information" Ash stated.

A different waiter brought water by.

"What happened to Alan" Millis asked

"Oh he…..doesn't like water" The waiter said

"Doesn't like water, that doesn't make any sense" Millis said suspiciously.

Ash didn't seem suspicious at all and said" It's fine, just tell him we are ready"

The waiter walked off.

A few minutes later Alan walked back out" Sorry may I take your order"?

Millis decided to enjoy a little pleasure" I'll have _Choucroute Garnie_"

Ash looked and said" I'll have cassoulet"

"Right away" Alan said with a scowl

He walked off, which left some time to socialize.

"So, how were things after….you know" Ash tried.

Millis smiled" Well we opened up a chocolate shop, that burned down, we got some complaints about not paying rent, so we had to move here. Two weeks after that a group off creatures who called themselves the "shadows" moved in, basically capturing the city, then for about 10 months I had to deal with Mark, and at last you showed up" She pushed her glasses up her face

"Well, I was pretty strait forward. I beat all the gyms, fought in the league, lost the league, went home, nearly got killed, and vwalah" Ash said pulling his shoulders to a shrug.

Alan brought the food out saying" Bon appitiete".

Ash began to dig into his food while Millis enjoyed hers.

Suddenly Ash stopped and starred past Millis at the door as two shadows walked in.

_Remain calm, remain calm,_ Ash repeated to himself.

The shadows walked in and sat down at the table right behind them.

Ash felt a piece of paper on his shoulder and pulled it open, to Millis's suspense.

_We Have her father, if you want to see him again, you will go to the clock tower at 5:30 Pm eastern time. If you bring anyone, we will kill him, Don't try anything._

_Sincerely_

_The shadow people of destruction._

Ash paled.

The shadow's rarely gave in to releases.

Suddenly a waiter yelled" Hey you guys can't be in here!"

The shadows got up and one, which was female, said" We can do as we please, remember we own this city".

Alan walked out…..but his eyes… they were burning, literally

His form began to burn until his head was completely covered in fire.

Silver letters appeared between his knees saying

**Pyris**

Ash poked the letters until they disappeared.

Pyris opened his mouth firing a jet of flame into the shadows' booth, burning them to crisps.

Ash looked at Pyris for a second, whose head was still burning, before saying" Come on, the audience wants to see me kill the shadows in some dramatic way when they know I'm going to live anyway, but read for the sake of redundancy".

Pyris shrugged before coughing up a small burst of embers.

Ash smirked before hearing a gasp from Millis," What is going to happen to my dad?"

Ash looked at her before saying" I'll just…..I don't know…Kill them?"

Pyris smirked at his nephew's stupidity.

Ash thought for a second before saying" I know! I'll go to Asis"

Ash began sprinting toward the forest clearing, which had somehow gotten a forge overnight"

Ash saw Asis and ran toward him.

Asis looked at Ash before smiling and saying" Good you're here"

Asis then took a knife and cut**(Kids don't try this at home)** Ash's wrist open pouring blood in a weird tan metal, before taking a hammer and whacking the metal.

Ash waited patiently, and waited, and waited, and Asis Hurry up!

Asis finally walked up to ash and handed him a glowing sword claiming" It can kill demon lords, however against multiple enemies you will still be vulnerable."

Ash took the blade, and bowed to Asis before hearing" And take Alain with you"

"What you know I don't do Side-kicks" Ash protested

Asis smiled answering" He's not a side kick, someone special to him was taken by the shadows as well"

Ash grumbled a little before walking away with Alain in close pursuit.

As they walked to the clock tower, ash saw a Chaos statue with a bardiche.

Ash approached the statue before proclaiming" _Sieg Asis!"_

The statue began to rumble before the eye sockets began to glow

Alain looked curiously and Ash knew what he was going to ask.

Ash beat him to the punch" Their bodies remain loyal to Asis even after death"

"Let's get Mairin" Alain Said sprinting toward the clock tower.

Ash watched at the statue walked away and began activating another.

Ash knew there wasn't time so he told the statue to" Meet us at the clock tower as soon as possible"

He got A' Grshirm ro sukro"

_Oh well if they don't come Asis will save me, and if not well, I'll be dead…for like 2 minute before something brings me back _Ash thought as he sprinted toward the clock tower's back door entrance

Ash met up with Alain and handed him a knife asking" Can you fight"

Alain said" Yea, but I wish I could use my mega Charzard".

…." You have a mega Charzard, something we could have flown here on, saving us the walking and energy required" Ash said getting irritated  
"No, he's at Professor Sycamore's lab" Alain explained

Ash just shook his head and kicked open the door.

The tied back to back, was Argus and a girl with purplish red hair.

They were both Gaged and bound.

Alain and Ash ran to untie the victims.

Suddenly a black creature jumped down and landed in front of them, A demon lord.

He growled before swinging an axe, which was ducked under by Ash and Alain.

"Alain you get them, I'll take care of ugly here" Ash said dodging another swing.

Ash slid between the demon lord's legs slashing his 'Ahem" With the new sword Asis got him.

Alain untied Mairin first, before working on Argus.

Ash rolled away from another strike before jumping of a wall and slashing the back of the demon lord's knees.

Ash finally brought the finishing blow on the demon lord by stabbing his neck Spy style.

Argus was finally free from the ropes and walked up to Ash.

"Good job here, boy," Argus said patting Ash on the back.

The group was about to walk out when Ash heard cynical clapping.

He turned around to see….a Shadow female, a little taller than him standing on the stairs.

"Well it seems I underestimated you" She said

"Who are you" Ash said dumbfound by the new opponent.

"You…you don't know who I am" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Not really, no" Ash said still trying to piece together who this was.

"I am Deni, Shadow of brutish Attacks" Deni said proudly puffing her chest.

"Yeeeeaaaaaa, still doesn't ring a bell" Ash shrugged" Maybe you aren't dangerous enough"

She stomped her feet" Dad said we were famous, what the H***"

Ash sighed" Let's just fight already"

She jumped down and smacked Ash across the room.

Ash got up, only to be kicked down.

"I am the embodiment of brutish behavior, you can out strength me" She stated Lifting an War-Hammer.

Suddenly a bardiche point poked through her chest.

Ash smirked" Sorry cupcake, I already had desert" Before rolling over and stabbing his sword in her neck

Ash looked to see the Chaos knight turn back to stone.

He could help but sit down and sigh, before his vision fell dark.

**Please Review**

**Also I will be accepting OC's to join Ash in a fight against the shadow army.**

**Please state in this order**

**Name/Gender/Age/weapon/backstory**

**Also Please put some pokemon you would like to see return to Ash's party.**


End file.
